Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of electronic transactions and record keeping. As one example, e-currencies, such as Bitcoin, have displaced paper currencies in millions of transactions per year. Improvements in the verification and recordation of such electronic transactions will continue to increase the features and options available to operators engaging in electronic transactions.